Two Blondes and a Labyrinth
by thedreamerbehindthemask
Summary: Holly Farris is a stagehand to Broadway star Sarah Williams and her snotty co-star. One hectic night after reading a strange book backstage, she wishes herself away to the goblin city but can it handle two blondes? Jareth/OC give it a try!


Two Blondes and a Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, only my OC Lucy Farris

A/N: To all Sarah/Jareth fans, I do not hate on Sarah and I also think the pairing is lovely but I just wanted to try something new so here it is.

Chapter One

_October 18__th__, 1996_

The white Starbucks cup emitted a trail of white steam that drifted through the autumn wind as its owner walked outside the café. The yellow-nailed fingers tightened around the cup as the young woman pushed past the swarming crowds of people. Knit-cap firmly attached to her head and her orange scarf flapping wildly, Holly Farris made her way past the mob of anxious theatre-goers. She darted down a back alley, boots clicking against the ground and came to a stop in front of the theatre's back door.

Gregory was going to kill her! Her breath came out in puffs of white as she clutched the warm mocha latte to her chest. Gregory Hefferman was a diva, a full-blown out java-loving diva! If he didn't have his tall mocha mint latte with two scoops of whipped cream before the first act of tonight's performance, there'd be hell to pay.

As the young woman pushed her side into the black 'Stage-hands only' door, she prayed that one scoop of whipped cream would suffice.

"Holly!" exclaimed a voice and the girl was immediately enveloped by a pair of long pale arms. Dark brown curls that smelled of hair spray got in her flushed face as Sarah Williams hugged her.

"Greg's in his dressing room and it's not pretty," Sarah whispered, jade colored eyes flashing with worry. Sarah was a first class Broadway actress, talented, beautiful, and kind. She shouldn't have to be playing lead opposite that pig that was Gregory!

"Sarah, if he gives you any bull about your performance tonight, he won't be able to sing in baritone for a very long while," warned Holly getting a dangerous glint in her own baby-blues. Lucy knew that her friend was perfectly able to defend herself because Sarah was indeed very stubborn, but there was something about arrogant self-absorbed Gregory that got her down.

"What are you saying, he bosses you around every day until you get those black circles under your eyes," shouted Sarah crossing her arms in defense. It was hard for Sarah to look very tough at this given moment with her pink pinstripe Victorian gown and matching feather bonnet. Sarah and Gregory were starring in the new Broadway musical drama, Death at Dawn, a creepy Victorian vampire tale. The first time Lucy watched rehearsal she nearly fainted twice and cried more than she could count.

"There's a reason I'm a personal stage hand, Sarah," sighed Holly rubbing her cold fingers up and down on the paper cup. Before Sarah could respond, a shrill yell pierced the usual buzz of the backstage area. Someone needed their coffee. Holly opened her mouth to tell Sarah goodbye but she was already gone, getting her make-up reapplied on the makeup stand. She lifted her chin and headed to the back dressing room, shuffling past people in frock coats and bustles, everything smelling like hairspray and smoke. Holly stopped at a bright red door labeled 'Leading Man' with a silver plaque under it reading 'Gregory Hefferman'. Gregory only accepted silver because he thought gold was tacky. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes before knocking once on the gateway to certain death.

"Mr. Hefferman, it's me, Holly, with your latte," she called pressing her face against the door. No answer. She was about to call again when the door swung open revealing a very angry, very handsome man dressed in a red velvet robe, hair covered in a silk head wrap.

"Farris! Where have you been, pray tell," Gregory sneered, the white powder on his face cracking. His onyx eyes narrowed down at the silent girl before him as he grabbed the steaming cup from her hand and lifted its lid.

"Skimpy with the whipped cream and late, my my, aren't you a mess today," he drawled, frown lines appearing on either side of his long nose.

"I-I I'm sorry sir, there was traffic and a band was playing down-" Holly tried, wringing her hands by her waist.

"No excuses, I'm going to talk to Paul about this if you don't get in here this second and help me find my wig!" he yelled throwing his hands into the air, before pinching the bridge of his nose, ever so dramatic. Holly sighed before gently pushing past the hysterical man and into his dressing room. Red and silver stripes along with bright circular light bulbs that framed his mirrors made Holly dizzy as she stumbled over piles of old fan-letters and black costume pieces.

"I cannot find it anywhere, Farris and I think that one of the chorus boys might have stolen it," Gregory exclaimed, his nose in the air, "They are all street scum, wannabes." Holly rationalized that this might be true; the boys loved to tease snotty old Gregory almost as much as they loved acting itself. Gregory wasn't bald or losing hair, in fact his hair was quite thick, but it was dreadfully…red. Being a Dracula- reminiscent character, Gregory had to have a head of hair that was as black as his eyes. As the drama-king started moaning about being 'lost forever', Holly hurried around the room, frantic eyes desperate to find a hint of black amongst all the red. She lifted piles and piles of playbills and love letters until she found it, hidden under a large bowler hat. Gregory was now sobbing in hopeless despair, silk head wrap missing only to reveal a patch of bright ginger.

"It's alright Mr. Hefferman, I've got your wig right here," Holly spoke softly putting a hand on his shoulder. Gregory's head immediately shot up from his hands, his face completely devoid of tears as he snatched the wig from out of her shaking hands.

"We've already lost time, put it on now," he snapped throwing a tan hair net into her empty hands. Holly just bit her lip before she could say anything stupid and did what she was told before the man outside called, "On in five!"

She hurried her boss into his button-up, vest, and frock coat before placing the bowler hat on his head.

"You look nice, sir," she said politely, bowing her head as if speaking to a regal. Gregory just sniffed and patted her on her head belittlingly.

"There better be another latte, the way I like it after the first act, Farris," he said coolly before exiting the room, cape fluttering behind him. As soon as the door shut, Holly collapsed onto the star's favorite chair, taking off her coat and scarf to reveal a hot pink t-shirt and jeans.

Stage-hands were supposed to wear all-black, but she was hardly ever backstage, always making a Starbucks run or cleaning her boss's dressing room. Holly fingered a wooden stake that was used as a prop for the second act and held it firmly in her hand, feeling slightly more powerful. She looked into one of the large mirrors and saw a young woman with shoulder length blonde curls and blue eyes staring back. She raised the stake above her head and giggled when she saw how much she looked like Buffy the vampire slayer. Her valley-girl look was too generic though, she thought collapsing back into the chair, too average. She knew that guys only talked to her because she was blonde and they thought that she would be ditzy and fun, nothing serious. Running a hand through her honey curls, Holly sighed as she realized how many people judged her because of her looks.

Sarah on the other hand, was tall, stunning, and had a powerful air about her, making almost any man drop to their knees. Holly admitted that she might be just a bit jealous of her best friend, but it was very hard not to be. Sarah was, well...almost perfect. Holly shook her head as to clear the thoughts out of her head and began to hum along to the powerful symphony notes playing from onstage. That opening scene was always her favorite, with the smoke and dramatic music.

Holly was about to close her eyes when they caught sight of something jammed under the mirror. Curiosity sparked inside of the blonde, as she fingered the crimson rectangle under the glass. Pulling it out she realized that it was a soft, velvet bound book that she'd seen before at Sarah's house and in her dressing room. Holly never asked what it was but she could guess that it was very important to the young actress and that she's never give it away to a man like Gregory.

"That little thief," she mused to herself running her hands along the books spine. The cover read 'The Labyrinth' in gold leafed script and her undying curiosity only grew stronger. No author's name could be found. Biting her lip, Holly slowly opened the cover and started reading, burying her guilt for another time. Oh it was a wonderful tale, she thought. Full of magic, goblins, and adventure, it was impossible to put down. She read about the poor girl who was loved afar by the mischievous Goblin King until the part where she tells him he has no power over her, banishing him forever. Sighing, Holly closed the cover and clutched the book to her chest until the sound of roaring cheers broker her reverie. It was time for act two and she hadn't gotten the latte! She had been forgiven the first time but she would be shown no mercy now. Running both of her hands through her hair, Holly paced around the room, heart beating quickly. Suddenly, a stupid crazy idea popped into her frantic mind and she stopped her pacing. Fluttering her eyes shut, Holly opened her pink lips and tried to force those twelve words past her throat,

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away…right now."

A/N: A very clichéd ending but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
